


Edmund's Song (Even A Traitor)

by Astaldowen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaldowen/pseuds/Astaldowen
Summary: "Even a traitor may mend. I know one that did." Edmund reflects on the events that changed his heart and the sacrifice that saved his life. Poetry; one-shot.





	Edmund's Song (Even A Traitor)

Sleet stung my face  
Legs frozen stiff  
Shivering, soaked to the bone  
I felt oppressed  
Thought I knew best  
That I’d make it in this savage world alone

It looked so bright  
So warm, so right  
But I fell in a sweet smelling trap  
Gold turned to ice  
Thought I’d pay with my life  
Weeping, wishing I’d never left home

But there was still hope  
That I couldn’t see  
When I didn’t deserve it, he came  
He rescued me  
He took me in  
And I’ll never forget what He said

My child, you look weary  
Come walk beside Me  
Leave your guilt behind you now  
And let a brand new life begin  
You may feel lost, woebegone  
But, dear one, I will make you strong  
Mercy’s hard to comprehend  
But through it, even traitors mend

Wars fought and won  
A quiet man’s charm  
Bruises exchanged for a crown  
I am called just  
Zealous, with guts  
A name that rings with renown

But sometimes at night  
I still feel the ice  
In my heart like a dagger of stone  
Though I’ve made my choice  
I still fear the voice  
That hisses: “Come back to the cold.”

My accuser returns  
But a lion’s roar answers  
It echoes inside my soul  
Now in silence  
I hear him whisper  
An adage from long ago

My child, you look weary  
Come walk beside me  
Leave the past behind you now  
And let a brand new life begin  
You were once lost, woebegone  
But, dear one, I have made you strong  
Mercy’s hard to comprehend  
But through it, even traitors mend

I’ll never understand  
How he could stare my betrayal in the face  
And still be willing to take the fall  
To take my place  
My place

My child, you look weary  
Come walk beside me  
Leave your guilt behind you now  
And let a brand new life begin  
You may feel lost, woebegone  
But, dear one, I will make you strong  
Mercy’s hard to comprehend  
But through it, even traitors mend

Even a traitor may mend  
I know one that did  
Because of Him  
I’m the one that did


End file.
